


continually broken

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Bruce was unlike any other man he had ever known.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 36





	continually broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of boot scenes.

Watching Bruce button up his shirt Jason thought about how Bruce was unlike any other man he had ever known. He put so much of himself into justice it was a wonder that anything was left. Even if he usually lost sight of it entirely.

Yet, Bruce was far from the first man to fail to look him in the eye after the sunrise. It was disappointing, but not unexpected. For once it seemed to be coming from a place of guilt rather than vanity. Jason thought Bruce had better things to feel guilty about, but he appreciated the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
